Walk Away
by mimithenumberon
Summary: An AU school setting, a rich bully and a hot-headed 18 year old. Aka, a recipe for disaster...XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, Bad language, Violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS (in later chapters), Bad Language , Violence (It's Grimmjow after all...XD) **

**This is an AU with the Bleach Characters in a school setting. I may not be able to include all the characters i love but i'l try my best. XD And in advance, i will apologize for my inability to update on a regular basis...I have collage and unfortunately, my time to write had been brutally cut down...T3T **

**Either way, i hope you guys will like it! Please leave reviews if u can since i basically depend on them...I NEED THEM TO LIVE! XD ENJOY~**

**Also, i do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters. (with the exception of the faceless fill-ins...XD)**

_**1**_

Ichigo ran through his day thus far. It all started perfectly nice. A sunny greeting from the fiery celestial ball woke him up and the cheerful chirrup of feathery choir outside his window sang him good morning. He drew the curtains apart and allowed the warmth to lick his bare torso. It was spring, it was Friday and it was going to be a good day.

Of course on his way down Ichigo was accosted by his eccentric father and his motherly younger sister. It took considerable patience on his behalf to retain his good mood and resist the urge to throw Isshin out the window. But eventually he managed to leave that behind also and make his way to school.

Renji and Rukia met him on the way and they resumed the rest of the journey while chatting about absolutely nothing of importance whatsoever. Though Ichigo's face looked rather tight, his friends knew him well enough to easily deduct he was in a great mood. Ichigo could practically see them dancing around any subject that might change that….It was amusing and endearing at the same time, so he let them continue their struggle.

And so the first few classes passed without incident. Boring, yes. But not altogether miserable. Ichigo drifted into one of his seemingly endless supply of daydreams half the time anyway, his gaze drifting across the puffs of clouds. For what was probably the thousandth time, he silently thanked his luck for having a window seat. It saved him from many a mental break downs…Not that he hated school particularly, his good grades were testament to that, but he was still a teenager and they tended to have a low attention span.

When the bell rang to dismiss them and announce proudly it was break time, Ichigo found himself wondering where the time had passed. He hadn't realized just how quickly he had drifted down the path of fantasy, nor how absorbed he became in his thoughts. It happened sometimes…

Orihime and Ishida made their way to his table. Ichigo grinned widely in greeting, mostly at Orihime since he and Ishida were amiable at best when put together. Ichigo got the feeling the brunette was merely tolerating him for Orihime's sake, since they were now a couple and that required sacrifices. Just to make his life more difficult Ichigo made it his business to talk to Orihime as many times as he had the opportunity. He could practically see Ishida resisting the urge to jam a pencil right through his eye…

'Good morning Ichigo~' It was impossible to hate such a creature of sunlight. It almost felt wrong even to think of it…

'It's afternoon, but thanks.' Orihime immediately reddened at her mistake and Ishida threw Ichigo a pointed look. Oops…

'S-Sorry!'

'There's nothing to be sorry about. Calm down. It's like we haven't been friends from childhood.' This elected a joyous smile on the girls face and the tension dissipated. Phew…

'Well, Ishida and I are going to grab lunch. Would you like to come along? I hear they have a special price on soybeans and bananas.' The mental image of those two foods combined was enough to turn Ichigo's complexion slightly greenish. By the looks of it, Ishida was struggling with the notion as well.

'Nah. That's alright. I'm meeting Keigo in a few minutes and I'll go with them. But thanks for the invite.' Orihime shrugged, her good nature un-dented, and she locked fingers with Ishida.

'Suit yourself~ See you later then!' And she bolted out, her appetite giving wings to her feet, nearly dragging Ishida behind her like a rag doll. Ichigo found himself shaking his head while smiling slightly at the combination of those two seemingly opposite characters. But somehow they made it work.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the crowded corridors, making his way towards the canteen. He wasn't lying when he said he had plans to meet Keigo, though he may have understated the actual destination and time. He couldn't let Orihime know that he was going to go in the direction of the cafeteria or she would have dragged him along and he would have been just as powerless as Ishida. Either way it had been a very narrow escape…

Students filtered past him on either side, mostly avoiding bumping into him and those who accidentally shoved him had the good grace to mutter a hasty apology. He acknowledged them with a nod of his head, not baring them any ill will. The break was short after all and not everyone had his good luck when it came to the seating arrangement.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a prickle run up his spine and a slightly cold gust of wind seemed to envelop him, tickling his skin under the light protection of his uniform shirt. If there was one thing he had, it was a sharp instinct. He could always determine when he was being watched or when someone became a threat. It saved him from many senseless fights.

Ichigo turned to locate the eyes fixed on him and he grimaced inwardly. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The other, older student, smirked at him and met his frowning glare full on. Amber flames clashed with icy daggers and the temperature dropped even lower. Ichigo hadn't noticed, but they were basically alone on the corridor now, all the other people having drifted away. Weather they sensed the storm brewing in advance was something Ichigo could only speculate on.

Ichigo had quite the reputation, most of it fanned by negative propaganda unfortunately, but reputation none the less. However that paled in comparison with the Panther King of Kurakura High School. He was known for his brutality and strength above all else, said to go crazy with blood-lust in the midst of a fight and laugh maniacally while covered in blood from head to toe. How much of that was actual fact Ichigo didn't know but he was well aware of Grimmjow's cold personality. He had a few run-ins with the guy himself, and he wasn't counting down the seconds until their next encounter.

Ichigo's body immediately went on alert, preparing to meet this new threat even though Grimmjow was just sitting on the window ledge, everything about him screaming arrogant care-freeness. But Ichigo wasn't going to be fooled by this. No. The opal eyes shone like violent waves about to drown their oblivious pray. Even though this moment of silent sizing lasted no more than two minutes, to Ichigo it seemed to drag on forever. He briefly wondered if Keigo was still waiting for him…

'If you keep looking at me like that I'll take it as a challenge.' Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo snarled. It wasn't like him to lose his cool that easily but somehow this one guy always, ALWAYS, managed to get under his skin.

'What do you want?' Grimmjow looked amused at Ichigo's question and raised an eyebrow while his grin only stretched. It served to infuriate Ichigo further, like throwing straw on an already kindled flame.

'Me? What gives you the idea I want something from you?' Grimmjow made it sound like Ichigo was lower than dirt and he really didn't have anything of value to offer, not only to Grimmjow but anyone. The younger of the two could feel his muscles tensing and his skin bristling, ready to pounce. It annoyed him even further that he was so easily riled. It was like Grimmjow possessed some sort of remote control and he knew the perfect sequence of buttons to push in order to make Ichigo completely lose his head.

'Fuck you! You were the one staring first!' Ichigo's impromptu outburst only seemed to make Grimmjow more delighted. On the other hand, as soon as the words left Ichigo's mouth he was filled with regret. He had plenty of experience with bullies like Grimmjow. The sort that liked the hunt and if there was one thing he knew form all his experience was that as soon as he gave an inch into their mind games then it would only get worse.

'Ha! Looks like someone's in a hissy mood today. What's wrong Kurosaki? Can't deal with me checking you out?' Grimmjow smirked yet again when Ichigo blanked, confusion taking the place of his anger momentarily.

'Wh-What?' Ichigo managed to splutter a sort of coherent response, but that was about it. Was…Was Grimmjow, his somewhat nemesis, implying what Ichigo though he was implying?! No….Can't be! And yet…Somehow that thought didn't feel him with disgust or loathing, but rather with intrigue and curiosity.

'Careful. If you get any more flustered you'll give a whole new meaning to your name.' Ichigo reddened despite the warning, more with anger than anything else. No. There was only one thing he felt in regards to that frustrating, egoistical, self-centered, psychopathic, infuriating man. And it was NOT positive.

'Ugh. Fuck you.' Ichigo turned and left before Grimmjow had the chance to draw him into another confrontation.

* * *

'Hey Ichigo? Ichigo?... ICHIGO!' The boy startled and glanced around him as if he had just been woken from a very intense dream. Keigo and Mizuiro were looking at him with concern clearly showing on their faces. Ichigo had to sidestep back in time and remember how he got there, in the cafeteria with his two best friends sharing a table. Oh yes, after leaving Grimmjow he basically sprinted to his original destination, all the while losing himself further and further in his worrisome thoughts. All of them featuring a particular opal haired bully…

'Yeah, sorry. I was daydreaming. What did you say again?' He gave them a reassuring smile which seemed to pacify their concerns. Keigo immediately launched in another one of his ridiculous tales and Ichigo found himself drifting off again.

He wasn't certain why this encounter with Grimmjow bothered him so much. There was something that set it apart from all the other ones and he couldn't figure out what…To distract himself before going completely mad, he decided to run through everything he knew about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He was two years older than Ichigo, making him twenty, though he was in the same grade as him. He had to repeat the year due to his violent behaviour and bad grades. He very narrowly dodged expulsion. How?, Ichigo didn't know since surely the headmaster was not oblivious to his antics. Maybe he bribed the man in charge…It was no secret Grimmjow came from a wealthy background on account of his adopted father, Soske Aizen whose occupation remained a mystery. He also had a brother. Well, they were not related since he too had been adopted and they were as different as cats and dogs. If Ichigo remembered correctly his name was….what was it again? Oh yes, Ulquiorra Schiffer. The two loathed each other and they made no effort to hide it.

That was about as much as Ichigo knew when it came to Grimmjow's background. His country of birth was a mystery, as was his history. He knew Grimmjow had his own place where he lived alone, money clearly not being an issue. Ichigo shifted his attention to Grimmjow's school life. What did he know about that?

Well, the first time he had the misfortune of running into him, it had been a downcast day and he was rushing to get home, his clothes already soaked all the way through. The sound of his steps splashing into the numerous pools of water was as clear in his head as if he was running that very second. He could practically see the grey clouds glaring down on him and feel the cold trickles of water running down his bare arms.

He was circa ten minutes away from the shelter of his home when he heard a yell of pain followed by a senseless stream of pleas. Against his better instincts Ichigo paused in his steps and sharpened his hearing. He easily identified the source of the noise and with one glance over his shoulder in the direct of his home he broke into a sprint, ignoring the pelting raindrops. The nearer he got the more he could decipher the cluster of noises. Someone was laughing. Ichigo remembered thinking it sounded wrong. Distorted and insane. The sort of laughing which had his blood freezing and his heart pumping adrenaline.

When he looked at his feet he was stunned to find the water had a red coating and he remembered inhaling the irony scent of blood. Ichigo was afraid but at the same time too close to turn back then. He pushed his fears down and walked the last remaining steps, following the red stream to the mouth of a dark alley. He glanced around the corner, not stupid enough to simply rush in. The sight turned him to stone.

There must have been at least a dozen guys piled around, so motionless looking Ichigo instinctively assumed they were dead. With a sweeping glance he easily noticed broken noses, missing teeth, broken limbs and blood everywhere.

'P-Plea-ase...' The hiccuped plea brought Ichigo's attention away from the disfigured supposed corpses to the huddled figure of a man being held up by his collar. Ichigo recognised the dreadlocks and the golden canines. A well-known thug from a nearly school who infected the streets of Kurakura at night with his roaming gang. They did nothing but steal, vandalise and abuse the locals. But unfortunately their money provided clearance for most of their crimes. It drove Ichigo crazy when he heard this sort of elitist bullshit.

A fist made contact with the guy's mouth, rendering him silent and Ichigo watched one of the golden teeth pray loose and bounce off the hard pavement. This was the moment. The moment where he first laid eyes on the Panther King. And as soon as Ichigo saw the blood coated fists, the glossy eyes lost in their crazed enjoyment, the insane grin he knew the name was fully justified. From where he was rooted Ichigo had a perfect view of Grimmjow while being sufficiently hidden by the building's shadows to avoid detection.

'Shut up! You had your chance to get lost but you didn't so now just shut the fuck up.' Grimmjow punched the guy across the face again, just to add weight to his words, and Ichigo saw dreadlocks slumping into unconsciousness. Or death…It really was impossible to tell with absolute certainty.

Grimmjow noticed the guy was out as well and he practically threw him to the ground, like he would a piece of disgusting rubbish. His lip curled in disgust for a second before it resumed its wide grin of a few seconds earlier.

'Th-Thank you…' Ichigo snapped his attention to the new source of feminine noise. He hadn't noticed before but there, huddled against the wall as if wishing to make herself become one with the shadows, was a petite, pretty girl about his own age. Her bright red hair was plastered against her scalp, weighted down by the rain. She was shivering violently, but weather with fear or cold Ichigo could only speculate. He glanced back at Grimmjow and the gang of thugs and he put two and two together. Had Grimmjow just saved the girl? She certainly seemed to think so…

However, Grimmjow walked away. He either didn't hear the girl or didn't care. Ichigo speculated it was the later but a seed of doubt remained. Could it be that the Panther King was not so demonic as the rumours claimed after all?...

Only now, in hindsight did Ichigo realize how naïve that hope had been.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! I hope you liked it...if u could leave a review i would be very VERY happy! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late post. I only hope this will be the latest i will ever be but i won't make any promises because life can be pretty damn unpredictable...XD **

**A super warm THANK YOU to all those wonderful readers who reviewed the first chapter! Thank you to those who favoured, followed or simply read as well. XD You guys are the cherry on top of my cake, the cream of my crop, the apple of my eyes...etc. X3 And i'm sorry i didn't get around to replying to all of you but trust me, i appreciate every single word! **

**I hope you'll continue to like this fiction! ENJOY~**

_**2**_

Ichigo stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at the book sprawled on his desk and sighed, not quite in exasperation but not far from it. There was no way he was going to get his brain into the swing of modern history even though he resolved to finish the textbook by the end of the night. He simply couldn't concentrate and all the important dates and names whizzed by him as if in a daze. It was completely counterproductive.

He lazily flicked through the pages, curious to see how many still stood between him and his goal. Circa 250. Yeah….That was NOT getting done that night. Ichigo ran his hands over his face, exasperation growing stronger with each passing second. He knew exactly why concentrating seemed such a difficult task. And it was this knowledge that made him want to run in circles while screaming at the top of his lungs and tear out his hair. Fucking Grimmjow Jeagerjaques….

He still couldn't stop thinking about him and it was becoming ridiculous already. Like a weed that managed to plant itself at the corners of his thoughts and was now taking over everything with terrifying speed. That infuriating smirk continued to play in his mind like a broken tape recorder and Ichigo was about ready to do something drastic. Like…take a hammer and bash his skull in. That should most certainly stop his wayward thoughts hm? And any other thoughts he may choose to have in the future for that matter…but Ichigo was not in a rational frame of mind.

Coming to the obvious conclusion that he was freaking out over nothing, Ichigo made for the bed. He felt really tired all of a sudden. It hadn't been an especially eventful day but something, or someone, was sucking all the energy out of him. He checked the desk, red-neon clock and groaned when he discovered it was barely 20:00. Way too early to attempt sleep. Ichigo knew exactly what would happen should he try. He would roll around like a stiff log for what will seem like hours, becoming more anxious and frustrated by the second until he would exhaust himself and blissful sleep would finally come. Yep. Not exactly what Ichigo was looking for.

Instead, he sat up again and leaned his back against the wall, facing the bedroom door. He was determined to get to the bottom of this Grimmjow problem before the evening was up though he didn't know the cause of it. He remembered Mizuiro's worried glance when they parted ways, earlier that day, and he cringed inwardly. Great. Now he was freaking out his friends with his absent-mindedness and distracted attitude. Keigo didn't seem to have noticed but Ichigo knew that was just a front. When Keigo was worried he usually talked more empathically or made more comical scenarios perhaps hoping to lighten the mood. He said his goodbyes, struggling really hard to mean the smile that was certainly not reaching his eyes, and left for home. Yes, he did cut class. Not like it would have done him any good since there was no way in hell he could retain a single word of whatever they were going to cover in English.

And now he was here, softly sighing and combing his short hair with his fingers, letting the blunt nails run along his scalp. Fucking Grimmjow. Ichigo closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, and he allowed his mind free reign. The second time he had run into the older man had been purely coincidental, just as the first time. Or maybe it was fate….Ichigo didn't really believe in that stuff but he couldn't deny what had happened that day, only months ago but it felt like a lifetime.

The day rushed back at him with shocking vivacity and he felt like his senses were flooded. Ichigo could almost believe he had physically taken a leap back in time, though he knew should he open his eyes the illusion would be shattered. He took a calming breath and focused. Yes, the details were all coming together and assembling the picture of that even. It had been a horribly cold and damp winter day. The kind which had you huddling under the warmth of your bed sheets and almost bursting into tears when you had to leave them. But Ichigo knew the more he postponed the dreaded encounter with the icy winds outside the worse it would be so in an absolute display of stubbornness, highly characteristic of him, he pulled the covers back and sprang out of bed. Almost immediately he felt his skin prickle at the sudden drop in temperature and Goosebumps spread along his flesh like wildfire.

Just the memory made Ichigo shiver though it was warm enough for him to be perfectly fine while wearing only a thin t-shirt. Then, Ichigo's memory flash-forwarded to the point where he arrived on the school premises. He remembered how happy he felt to simply get away from the violent winds. His scarf was so wound up around his neck it covered half his face and it was a relief to pull it down. With the red material in hand and already discarding his brown jacket, Ichigo neared his locker, aware he was already a little late. He pulled the metal door open with a hasty urgency and all but stuffed his discarded clothes inside the tiny confinement.

Ichigo rushed down the corridors with his bag over his shoulder only to halt and realize he forgot the most important thing. All his books were still in the locker and there wasn't much point in showing late for a class with no books on top of that. It would only make things worse and Ichigo had no desire to add hay to the fire. Almost reluctantly, with a resignation that would befit a criminal rather than a young man, he retraced his steps, this time in no particular hurry. He was already late so there was no point in rushing.

The closer he got to the corner the more hesitant he became, Ichigo wasn't sure why. It was almost difficult to place one foot in front of the other but at the same time he felt a sway, a pull that forbade him from stopping or changing direction. It was the strangest thing…. Ichigo remembered the conflicting emotions running ramped through him all too well. He dreaded something, almost like his instincts were warning him against some unknown danger, but he also felt a strange excitement. The sort of excitement which came with something incredibly dangerous. And something incredibly good.

Stubborn as he was he pushed all those senseless emotions down. The only thing standing between him and the large room fitted with lockers on all sides from top to bottom, was one turn. He made it. He froze. The temperature of the room dropped to icy levels and Ichigo deeply regretted having discarded his jacket and scarf.

Grimmjow was looking at the contents of his own locker with a strange intensity, like he was making a hard decision between life and death. In seconds the contemplative glances turned to a dark scowl and suddenly he slammed the door shut wit enough ferocity to make Ichigo flinch. That small movement seemed to have finally alerted Grimmjow of his presence, not that he was hiding or anything. This was the first time the two met, face to face. If Ichigo had any doubts whether Grimmjow had seen him that evening in the dark alley now he was certain the answer was no.

The older student looked at him with irritation at first but then those strikingly opal orbs assumed a guise of pure curiosity. Ichigo could do little else than stand there, petrified in his statuesque form, while Grimmjow assessed him as if he were something highly interesting. They probably stood like that for all of one minute but to Ichigo it felt so much longer. It was strange. The entire time all he remembered thinking was 'There's no way those eyes are naturally _that_ blue.' He hadn't even realized the shift back in temperature to the nice warmth of before.

'What's your name?' It was the first time Ichigo heard Grimmjow's voice and it startled him enough to answer without hesitation. There was a deepness to it and an edge which brought back that exciting sense of danger.

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Grimmjow smirked as if this was confirmation to something he already knew but he wanted to verify his own knowledge. Then he ran his eyes down Ichigo's frame and it was like a spell had been broken. Ichigo found himself able to move again and think properly now that his eyes were no longer held captive be arctic blue irises.

He didn't have to ask for Grimmjow's name because he already knew it. Everyone knew it. Everyone on a ten mile radius knew it and maybe his fame stretched even further. Ichigo felt himself settle in a calm state, despite being face to face with the proverbial big bad wolf. He didn't speak and Grimmjow seemed perfectly content with that.

Once more their eyes met and there was that sway again. That pull which Ichigo could only describe as magnetic. He remembered one of his chemistry lessons about the attractions of certain particles. 'Opposites attract' He didn't know how better to explain it. It was some sort of bond which captured his interest and curiosity even though he was fully aware of the life-threatening situation. A destructive bond. A powerful bond.

Grimmjow seemed totally unfazed though. He stood calm and tall, his cording but lean muscles evident across his bare arms. Ichigo wondered how it was that the guy didn't freeze to death, walking in a t-shirt while it was below 0 degrees outside. Then, with a smirk, Grimmjow turned and left.

'See you around Kurosaki.'

* * *

And as if he predicted the future, they did see each other around. More and more. From that day on it was like a knot had been tied between the two and they were involuntarily attracted to each other, at least that was how Ichigo saw it. It was a bit strange since they were two guys who had not noticed the other's presence previously and now, all of a sudden, they were thrown together in a whirlwind of Lady Fate's device.

Or maybe the two had always been orbiting around each other but they had simply been oblivious to the fact. The more time passed the more they seemed to draw closer. At first, Ichigo would only catch glimpses of opal from the corners of his eyes and as soon as he would turn his head in the direction the flickering colour would disappear like an enigmatic spectre. Then he began to pick out Grimmjow from an entire group of people, like his eyes were trained to detect and locate this one man. But every time he subconsciously turned to look at the other it always turned out he was already being watched.

At first they didn't speak to each other. Not even once. Ichigo distinctly remembered one time when he found himself alone with the other on a deserted corridor, everyone else already gone to their respective classes dreading a scolding for being late. The two didn't show any signs of having heard the final chime of the class bell nor any fear of the consequences for their ignorance. Ichigo literally felt like someone pulled on an invisible string attached to his being and he was halted in mid-step, no more than half a dozen steps from the other. They didn't move. Or speak. They simply stared, and Ichigo found himself answering questions he didn't realize he had been posing. Grimmjow's eye colour was more azure than opal. His jaw was more angular and sharp than he remembered. The markings at the corners of his eyes matched his irises perfectly.

Random trivial observations crossed Ichigo's mind at such a fast speed he didn't have time to catch them, stifle them, or even meditate on them. He also noted the absolute ease radiating from the object of his observation. In fact, on yet closer inspection, Ichigo fancied he detected a flicker of amusement in the established azure orbs. He wasn't certain why but that nagged at him and irked him to no end. Ichigo immediately deepened his characteristically ever present frown but didn't break the unspoken vow of silence.

This strange moment that should have been awkward, but wasn't, couldn't have lasted more than a handful of seconds but in those seconds Ichigo understood one thing with absolute certainty. This was a man he didn't want to get involved with. In any way. He felt it at a primal level as one would instinctively fear a snake.

Suddenly Grimmjow scoffed and dismissed the younger man. He walked away like he couldn't be bothered to waste another second of his oh so precious time and that small spark of anger inside Ichigo was kindled into a very much alive fire.

That fire grew steadily with each and every one of their further equally bizarre meetings. A few days later Ichigo was drawn into another fight with some bullies who seemed to have some problem with the colour of his hair. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any shit and when the dirt-bags persisted on pushing his buttons he snapped. They were pathetic trouble-makers and beating them took an almost laughable amount of effort. They only downfall of the whole kerfuffle being Ichigo's stained uniform and the giant waste of time.

He regarded the blood specs and grass stains, where his elbows grazed the ground, and cringed at the thought of Yuzu giving out to him. Oh well, it was a bit too late for should haves, could haves and would haves. He swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave the scene of the carnage from under the bridge when he noticed Grimmjow leaning over the rail of said bridge, studying him. Their eyes met and the other smirked, not in a high and mighty way but rather in what Ichigo took to be an approval or validation of sorts, before leaving. Another dismissal. Another bit of oxygen for the ever hungry flame.

But it was really the third event which unleashed the inferno. In hindsight, Ichigo figured he should have been expecting something of the sort to happen. Shit ALWAYS happened to him. The day began innocently enough, nothing new there, and things were great until he got to school. No, Ichigo remembered the great feeling lasted past that. Correction, things were great until second period. Satisfied with his correction Ichigo resumed his reminiscing, like a train unable to stop or slow down even through it's clearly heading straight for a solid brick wall.

As per his character he zoned out, choosing to completely ignore the rambling of the teacher in favour of watching the drifting clouds. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered making his way to school every day since all he seemed to do was daydream anyway... He remembered noting the grey colour of the sky and thinking a storm was coming. Little did he know how accurate that predictions would turn to be in but a few minutes. He continued watching the darkening canopy as it became more and more menacing.

On some level he was aware of the teach talking in a suspiciously excited voice and he caught the word 'new' circulating a few times, but he didn't pay it much attention.

'-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.' Like a well-aimed shot from the barrel of a gun Ichigo's daydream was killed and he startled, twisting his neck to look at the head of the class fast enough he heard his bones creek in protest. No, his ears had not been deceiving him. There he was. Standing at the head of the class with THE most bored expression just on the verge of turning into a scowl and looking at the door, effectively dismissing the entire class. Ichigo gawked. Even his mouth fell slightly open. Under the circumstances it seemed only appropriate...

'Please take a seat.' Wait a minute. A seat?! Ichigo's frown made a speedy recovery as the implication of this simple request hit him. Was Grimmjow one of his classmates now? He had the almost overwhelming desire to stand up and verbally question this outrageous decision. It was only his tightly clenched fists and petrified limbs which held him in place.

Grimmjow's seat was at the very back of the room, at the perfect angle so Ichigo's peripheral vision was doomed to always catch just a tiny bloom of blue. Enough to confirm Grimmjow's constant presence. Maybe he was crazy but Ichigo could have sword the man smirked at him just as he made his way past his table to take his new seat.

Outside it started to rain...

* * *

**Thank You for the read! I hope you ppl liked it and if u could, please leave a review. XD I know this chapter was a bit boring probably, but i promise things will pick up very soon... I'll update as soon as i can! XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of bad language and violence in this chapter but nothing major...XD I'm very sorry I took so long with this update. I just couldn't get my brain to work...at all...AT ALL! I hate when that happens...XD **

**A warm THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed so far or followed/favoured/read. XD I love you all!**

**I hope you like this update and please review if u can! ENJOY! XD**

_**3**_

Ichigo couldn't help glancing to the class door every couple of seconds. To anyone watching, it probably looked like he suffered from some sort of nervous tick but that didn't matter. Well it wasn't like he really expected for the guy to show up with ten minutes left before the final chime of the bell which would mark the end of yet another school day, but that didn't matter either. For some reason he couldn't stop his eyes from ogling the rectangular frame as if willing for a humanoid shape to materialize out of thin air and for some illogical reason he felt a small, but noticeable, pang of disappointment every time it didn't happen.

This was the fourth day in a row Grimmjow skipped class. In fact, upon closer inspection, Ichigo realized he hadn't seen the older student since they had their little show-down on the corridors. It seemed like an eternity ago. That weird magnetism that formed between them without their consent was making this sudden disappearance seem like some sort of punishment.

Though Grimmjow pretty much stood for everything Ichigo hated, he couldn't for the life of him expel him from his traitorous thoughts. He told himself that Grimmjow was bad news, he was a bully, he was a violent delinquent, he was a trouble-maker, but...Was he really all bad? What about the rescued girl that night in the dark alley? Even if done for selfish reasons, wasn't it still a good deed? And besides, Ichigo didn't know a lot about Grimmjow's life. Maybe there was a reason why he acted the way he did. Maybe there was more to the story than a good and a bad side.

From an early age, Ichigo realized that nobody, no matter how evil or saintly, was completely black or white. Sure some were a darker grey and others a brighter silver, but none reached perfection. That was what it meant to be human.

The bell rang and Ichigo snapped out of his philosophical trail of thought. Reflexively he turned his head towards the door, not all together surprised to find it just as firmly shut as a few minutes ago. With a resigned sigh he stood up and began packing his bag. At least it was Friday. He could go home and dive under the covers of his bed and shut the whole world out and embrace his dreams and...

No. He wasn't free yet. Ichigo remembered why he was in such a foul mood that day, and it wasn't because of the other student's absence, though that did play a part. The previous day he apparently insulted some wanna-be gangster thug when he accidentally, and it had honestly been no more than an accident, bumped into him. Unfortunately he happened to be standing at the edge of a rather long flight of stairs and Ichigo's soft push was all it took to send the man sprawled across the concrete. It didn't end good...

Ichigo hadn't rushed to help because he knew the other was a piece of shit and most likely deserved more than a few bruises and having his unstylish sunglasses smashed to smithereens. With a shrug he made to leave but whatever-his-name-was would have none of it.

'Wait! I said wait, you piece of shit!' Alright. So maybe Ichigo wasn't as calm as he liked to believe. So maybe sometimes he got pissed at being called names. And maybe, just maybe, he acted without thinking in that instance and was now regretting his actions a little bit.

'Yeah I'm talking to you! What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?! You think you can just attack me behind my back like a coward and get away with it?!' The guy went on and on, apparently encouraged by Ichigo's silence and pause. In all honesty Ichigo was a little bit amused by the way the other continued to wear the glasses, though both lenses were destroyed. He looked pretty damn ridiculous.

'This is not over! I'm gonna teach you a lesson in manners, ya hear?! Tomorrow on the roof, after class. You better be there unless you're nothing more than a chicken!' Ichigo continued to regard the hysterical thug with complete detachment. This was how it pretty much always happened. He would calmly mind his own business, not bothering a soul, when BAM. Misfortune was his middle name or something...If he really thought about it, Ichigo had never once initiated a fight. Not once and yet he was regarded as a delinquent.

'Too scared to talk?!' The guy flashed him a wide smirk, so damn cocky Ichigo had a hard time not reaching for the nearest blunt object and throwing it at that infuriating face.

'I'll be there.' His voice was calm. In fact, his entire attitude was one of calm detachment. Something which was apparently taken as an insult and the guy launched into another stream of insults and threats. Ichigo could hear him spewing his crap as he turned to leave, deciding there was no point to waste any more time around the pathetic man.

* * *

He sighed again, taking the stairs two at a time. The sooner he reached the roof the better. He would beat twenty types of shits out of that twerp, clean himself up and head on home. Then he would be free to act on his impulses and sleep the weekend away. If he was lucky, he would even get a pause from the constant presence of that one azure enigmatic gaze. Then again, luck was clearly not on his side...

The small metal door creaked in protest, clearly begging for a fresh coating of oil, as Ichigo pushed against it. Immediately he was greeted by bright sunlight and he had to shield his eyes. It was an impulsive action. A mistake.

In the blink of an eye he was hauled on the roof and he caught a glimpse of the figures poised to pounce on him. _What a surprise_. The SOB was not going to play fair. Ichigo hadn't really expected anything less and he wasn't surprised to find himself facing a group rather than an individual, though the number was still much larger than he had previously anticipated. His body went on automatic and he danced around the kicks and punches with ease, taking a bit of damage as well. The space was small and he didn't have a lot of space to use his best attribute. Speed.

Either way, he held his own. From the corner of his eye he noticed how the leader, with his sunglasses repaired, was edging just out of reach on the fringes of the skirmish. Too much of a coward to face his enemy head on. He was waiting for the other thugs to take care of Ichigo, or exhaust him and then he would deliver the final blow.

Blood trailed down his cheek from a cut just above his eye he hadn't been fast enough to dodge. Ichigo was struggling to keep his breath even and his movements were becoming just a little more sluggish, enough to give hope to his attackers. The majority of them were already unconscious since Ichigo chose to be efficient and every time he made contact with his fist he made sure to aim for the head. He counted seven down and five still to go. He was certain the number would have been even greater had they not been confined by the space.

With more room to move, Ichigo became even more of a nuisance of a target. He was careful not to sustain any more damage since by that point he was heaving for breath. Three left. A particular giant of a man made to pummel him but his strength worked against him and Ichigo used his momentum to send him crashing into another one of his fellows. One left.

'Wai-Wait! We can come to an understanding!' Ichigo wiped the blood from his face, smudging it across his skin in a pretty grotesque display. It looked like he had gouged on flesh or something. His eyes shone gold in the strong light.

'_You_ challenged _me_, remember. It's a bit late for talking.' He neared the leader, who was backing away with shaking steps, no doubt realizing there was nowhere to go. Ichigo was a few strides away. He wasn't planning on doing anything more than knock the asshole out since he was pretty much hanging by a thread of adrenaline himself.

'Then...Eat this!' He saw the glint of the metal too late, all his attention having been focused on the wielder. The thug leader brought his hand up in the air and the pocket knife descended on Ichigo. He only had enough time to raise his arm and block the worst of the damage but he still felt the sting across his chest. He ignored it and with one last effort put all his strength behind a kick well aimed at the momentarily surprised brunette's temple. He fell heavily with his sunglasses shattered to pieces.

Had Ichigo not been in such a poor state he may have found the deja vu a little amusing but he concentrated on regaining his breath. His left arm was cut pretty deep and he already felt weak from the blood loss. The slash across his torso was shallow but painful and every time his chest raised with a fresh intake of oxygen that pain reverberated through his entire frame.

With a pained groaned he made his way to the metal door, his vision becoming blurry. If only he could reach the school infirmary. Or even the bottom of the stairs. One thing was for certain, he couldn't stay around the fallen thugs...He knew they were only out for a couple of minutes at best and should they wake up and find him like that...Well. The revenge would be sift and merciless.

He reached the wall. A few more steps. He used the vertical structure to support his falling weight, his back already hunched since he couldn't hold it straight any longer. He cradled his injured arm with his healthy one and the fiery sting seemed to intensify with each passing second. He could see little above a general cluster of colours and shapes.

He managed to take another step but then his leg buckled under the weight and he fell, his back trailing down the smeared wall. His head also dropped, even his neck abandoning the tedious chore of supporting the burden. Ichigo knew he couldn't get up anymore so he didn't try. In the last second before he fell completely into unconsciousness he prayed...

* * *

Ichigo blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. And he still wasn't sure if he was really awake. He was surrounded by white. White sheets. White walls. A clean white shirt. No matter how much he turned his head from side to side he saw no sign of bloody pavements, or angry thugs, or any brutality at all. His left arm was bandaged, so was the cut across his chest and his temple. He pinched himself, vigorously, and reluctantly he had to admit that he was awake, this was reality, he was in the school infirmary. But how?

There was nobody around the room to answer his question. There were no more than five beds, four of which were vacant, since the school clinic was quite small and everything was a bland mixture of white. Ichigo always hated it, though he knew the reason why a sanitized area had to be white. It just always reminded him of a mental asylum or something equally disturbing and he suppressed a shiver. He never liked the smell of medicine either...It was one of the reasons why his dad rarely asked him for help around the Kurosaki Clinic. He understood his son's discomfort.

Ichigo flexed his arms, happy to get some circulation into his muscles, noting the limited movement allowed by the fresh bandages. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do once he got home. Yuzu and Isshin would be all over him. He glanced at the wall clock. It wasn't as late as he would have expected. In fact only three hours passed since the end of the last class. Ichigo was relieved that at least he wasn't causing unnecessary worry for his family.

'Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?' Ichigo didn't have to turn to know it was the clinic head, Isane Kotetsu, walking through the door. She looked scary, being 187 cm tall, but her nature was on par with Orihime's. They were already on first name basis since Ichigo frequented the infirmary sometimes more often than class and he nodded his head as way of greeting.

'Fine. What's the damage?' She looked at him for a second, her beaded braid still swaying slightly with the momentum of her steps. Ichigo could see the worry in her grey eyes. She really was a very nice person.

'Nothing too serious. Your arm is the worst but it should be fine in a few days. Nothing's broken either. You were very lucky.' She smiled meekly, to make Ichigo feel better or herself or both maybe. Ichigo noticed she was not wearing the white doctor coat which meant she was about to leave...but she stayed to look after him.

'Thanks Isane.' He meant it. Her smile turned broader and more genuine.

'No problem but you should really be more careful. Things could have ended much worse.' Ichigo knew she was a bit of a mother figure since she single-handedly took care of her younger sister, Kyone. She and Yuzu would get on great...

'I know, I know. But I didn't expect for the guy to whip out a pocket knife.' Isane looked at him horrified. Oops...

'A pocket knife?! Ichigo! You should report that to the police! That's assault, maybe even attempted murder!'

'It's alright. I took care of them.'

'THEM?!' Double oops...

'Isane calm down. Things are alright. No need to worry.' She didn't look convinced in the least, and she didn't hide it, but she let it slide for the time being. Ichigo knew this was but a small dose of what was sure to be a grilling interrogation at the hands of his motherly younger sister. Yep...Luck was clearly not his friend.

'If you say so...Just be more careful in the future.' He smiled apologetically at her and she smiled back, though it looked a bit forced.

'But I have another question for you. How did I get here?' She looked relieved to change the subject and so was he.

'You were brought over by...that man. The one with the bad reputation. What was his name again?...' She frowned but Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?' Isane's eyes lit up.

'Yeah! That's the one. I have to say i was quite shocked when i saw him coming towards me with you all bloody. I was just about to lock the door and then-...'

In a flash Ichigo was out of the bed and racing out the door. He didn't wait for Isane to finish talking nor did he turn back when she yelled his name. Grimmjow? Why? How? Wasn't he supposed to be absent? Ichigo needed answers to questions he couldn't begin to form.

He thought of checking the class but before he finished the notion he knew it would be a dead end. Next he considered the roof but why would Grimmjow go back there? Besides he didn't want to run into any of the thugs. The cafeteria? Nope. Yard? No. Lockers? No. But maybe...

Ichigo slowed down, his breathing surprisingly steady considering he ran across an entire flight of stairs. He knew the other would be there. Waiting, perched on the window sill. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. And now that he was so close he felt hesitant. What exactly did he expect to find? Another thing he didn't know. But he wanted something.

With new found determination he turned the sharp corner and sure enough, there he was. Grimmjow's gaze was focused on something outside the window and he didn't turn when Ichigo approached though he clearly heard him. The younger of the two paused a few steps away unsure if he should say something or wait to be acknowledged. It was like all his determination vanished like a tongue of fire without oxygen.

'Should you be out of bed already?' Grimmjow didn't move his gaze from the transparent glass but Ichigo felt like he was being watched.

'I'm fine.' He didn't know why he felt so defensive all of a sudden. It was like that moment when someone accused him of lying but he wasn't and the more he tried to prove it the more it sounded like he was guilty. A situation in which he couldn't win...

Grimmjow smirked but didn't say anything else. Once more silence cloaked them but it didn't feel awkward. He considered how he was going to ask his question, or rather questions, but Grimmjow beat him to it.

'You have something to say?'

'Why are you still here?' That wasn't exactly the thing he wanted to ask but it was something that puzzled Ichigo. Why was Grimmjow hanging around the school premises three hours after classes finished? Better yet, how come he was at school at all considering he hadn't showed up for any of the lessons?

'That's your question?' Ichigo felt that defensiveness again. He felt like he was being insulted, like Grimmjow was deliberately trying to provoke him. It wasn't logical. Nothing around the Panther King ever was.

'No! Why...How did you find me?' Ichigo tried his best to look defiant. Finally the azure eyes left their post and shifted to meet Ichigo's fiery orbs. Sparks flew.

'You wanted me to leave you there?' Again, Grimmjow avoided answering his question. It was starting to get under Ichigo's skin. Though he knew he should be grateful to the older student for most likely saving his ass...damn he wanted to punch something!

'Stop avoiding my questions. Why are you here and how did you find me?' Grimmjow's facade was icy calm. Calculating. His lips stretched in his signature snarl but his eyes remained cold.

'I don't have to answer to you Kurosaki. And there's nothing you can do to make me.' Ichigo heard that as a challenge but he didn't move. As infuriating as the arrogant man was, he was also right. Even under normal circumstances Ichigo doubted he could take someone like the Panther King on and in his current state he didn't even qualify as a threat.

Grimmjow smirked, seeing the defeat in Ichigo's eyes and went back to his silent watch.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE READ! XD I hope you liked it! Okay...I think it's about time to make things a little steamy, don't u? O3O Something to look forwards to. X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (as promised XD) **

**Firstly, THANK YOU very much to all the lovely reviews! Thank you also to those of you who favored/followed/read this fiction. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! X3 **

**I'm very sorry by how late this is but real life hasn't exactly been kind to me lately...XD Oh well, it's done now and i only hope you guys like it. O3O There's one more thing i would like to ask you all before you get on with your read, if u could, please please please leave a review. It only takes a second and it will allow me to get closer to all you fantastic ppl out there and even help me improve my writing! XD **

**Well that's that so...ENJOY! O3**

_**4**_

'I'm so sorry Ichigo!' Keigo waved his hands about frantically and Ichigo couldn't help thinking of a baby bird trying to fly. The brunette was freaking out but Ichigo wasn't angry. Even though he had soda spilled all over the front of his shirt and he could feel the sticky drink on his skin. It was a genuine accident and Ichigo wasn't about to make Keigo feel bad for something that could have happened to anyone under the sun.

'It's all right. It's not like I'm dying.' He rolled his eyes and grinned in a reassuringly playful manner. He could practically see Keigo relax though he was still attempting to fly...

'Still...'

'Don't worry about it.' He looked around and located the nearest bathroom. His plan was to try and at least get some of the stickiness out, since it made him feel like he urgently needed a shower. He had no delusions of succeeding in cleaning the bright orange Fanta stains from the white material. In all honesty, whoever designed the school uniform wasn't very smart...White was the last thing one should dress teenagers in. THE LAST THING.

'Are you coming to class?' Mizuro followed Ichigo's gaze and easily deducted his plan. But there were only a couple of minutes before the bell was set to ring.

'Probably not. I'll try to catch the end of it but I'm not showing up if I can't do something about this.' He indicated the large stain across his chest. Keigo looked apologetically at his feet, his arms finally giving up their frantic motions.

'Sorry...'

'Keigo I'm NOT angry so stop feeling guilty, alright? I wasn't feeling up to the class anyway so really, you just gave me the perfect excuse.' That seemed to do it and Keigo beamed like his usual self, no doubt pleased with himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

'Then we'll see you later.' Mizuro's sentence was immediately followed by the furious ring. Ichigo nodded his agreement and turned to leave, going contraflow to almost all the other students. Nobody paid him any mind.

The bathroom was deserted, the last of the users moving past Ichigo as he opened the door. He made his way to one of the sinks while peeling his shirt off. He tried not to grimace when the sticky sweet liquid latched onto his skin. He shoved the material under the tap with a certain satisfaction and, for a second, he just let the cold water numb his fingers. While the cloth soaked, Ichigo cupped his hands and scrubbed the last of the sugary residues off of his chest. Goosebumps stood to attention in the wake of the cool water but that was a slight discomfort and Ichigo felt a lot better once he was clean.

The door flew open and Ichigo startled at the unexpected interruption, but his glance turned to a glare in a flash. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. God forbid he should catch a break. God forbid he should have a moment of peace and quiet. Well, he wasn't going to let himself become Lady Misfortune's bitch. Not that day.

Grimmjow looked equally surprised to find anyone else in the restroom. Even more so to find Ichigo, though by that point he gave up trying to understand why no matter how improbable the chances were they always succeeded in running into each other. It was just one of those things...

'What is it?' Grimmjow blinked, realizing he had been staring. Well, with his menacing icy eyes it looked more like a scowl. He fixed Ichigo with one of his notoriously arrogant looks and smirked when the other's frown predictably deepened. Getting under the younger man's skin was like stealing candy from a baby. Maybe even easier. At least the baby would cry and make a fuss, putting up some sort of opposition but Ichigo's temperament was like a dying flame and he held the fueling oxygen.

'I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you like the conscientious student and all that shit?' Ichigo scowled but didn't answer. Resolving to simply ignore the other he turned back to his drenched shirt and began squeezing the water out with more force than was necessary. He didn't care if the stain was still there as long as he made his exit before he ended up doing something he would later regret. Like...kill a man. The temptation was great indeed.

Grimmjow hadn't moved from the corner of the conjoined sinks, his calculating eyes glued to Ichigo's fuming frame. The anger was so intense it rolled off of him and Grimmjow could practically physically feel it. Independent from his mind, his eyes followed the hypnotic drops of water slowly streaming down Ichigo's body and he felt a tightening in his chest.

Ichigo bluntly ignored the stare. He pushed his discomfort deep deep down and with one last pronounced squeezed yanked the material from the sink. It was wrinkled and cold against his skin but he didn't care and slipped it on. The rational part of him which screamed it would result in a nasty cold was talking to the proverbial wall. Deliberately refusing to meet Grimmjow's eyes, Ichigo made for the door with quick strides and clenched teeth.

What he didn't expect was to be stopped...Because while Ichigo concentrated on everything else that didn't include the other student, he missed seeing the icy eyes turn to blizzards. If there was one thing Grimmjow hated, it was being ignored. The sudden anger was like a spark to the dynamical collection of lust and the result was explosive.

His eyes remained fixed on the spot where Ichigo had been a few seconds ago while his powerful arm shot out like a striking cobra and caught Ichigo's bicep as he attempted to move past. For a moment nothing moved, no sound was made, bet then the calm shattered and the storm arrived. Ichigo's world exploded in a sea of colours as he was pushed, quite violently, against the tiled wall before his body had time to reach. Though his muscles were ready to fight, without the final word from up above, they were incapacitated and Ichigo's brain was somewhere far away.

The next sequence of affairs were so extraordinary Ichigo had to ask himself repeatedly '_what the fuck?!_'. He felt something press against his lips, something firm and...for lack of a better word, possessive. His eyes were screwed shut from the pain blazing across his temple and his mouth fell open like an unhinged porticullis. Then that same possessive sensation moved past the defence of his teeth and into his mouth. It felt oddly nice, though he still wasn't certain what to call it. Then Ichigo tasted something bitter and he realized there was something small and round on his tongue. Something that reminded him of the torturous taste of medicine...A pill!

The realization woke him up more effectively than a cold slap across the face, but by that time it was too late. Grimmjow recaptured his lips and this time Ichigo's mouth was flooded with cool water, forcing him to swallow the mystery pill. The entire shocking sequence of events happened in no more than one minute.

'Grimmjow?! Get off of me! What are you doing?!' Animated once again, Ichigo struggled against the other but it was futile. The older man was strong, really strong, and while Ichigo had been dazed he hadn't been idle. His arms held the other's wrists against the tiles so that no matter how much Ichigo struggled to free himself he didn't have enough space to do much more than squirm like a rabbit caught in a trap. Grimmjow was also careful to flank the other's body with his own and prevent him from using his legs to kick. As predicted, Ichigo did indeed try, and failed, to do any damage.

'Stop struggling. You can enjoy this too you know.' Ichigo stopped for a moment, his eyes wide as the implication of the suggestion sunk in. His heart turned small but... Why was he flushing?

'Let me go! I don't want this!' He pulled with every last ounce of his strength and managed to do absolutely nothing. He never felt so utterly helpless in his entire life. Even that time when he was accosted by an entire gang of thugs and they beat him within two inches of death he hadn't felt _this_ helpless.

'Yes you do.' Grimmjow spoke with such conviction Ichigo wavered and entertained the idea. Well if he was being honest with himself...

'What did you make me swallow?' Ichigo's heart was beating a bruising tattoo across his rib-cage. What he was feeling was fear but there was also something else. Something terrifyingly similar to lust. Grimmjow smirked but didn't answer.

'Stop fighting it.' He grinned mysteriously before he took Ichigo's breath away, literally, by ceasing control of his lips. This time Ichigo was fully conscious and his eyes widened impossibly wide. His entire body went slack, including his gasping mouth, which worked in Grimmjow's favour.

He knew that he should struggle. He knew that he should hate this. He knew that he should hate Grimmjow, but... The strange thing was that he didn't. And the more he told himself to think differently, the more he felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

A soft moan filled the silence and Ichigo realized he was the one making it. Immediately he sealed his lips shut but the damage was done. He could almost feel Grimmjow smirk against the skin of his neck, having moved there while Ichigo was lost in his hectic trail of thought. He also realized his hands were freed and he could make a run for it, he could escape, but...Did he really want that? As way of answer he tangled his uncertain fingers in the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt, letting his actions say what he couldn't speak.

But that action was exactly what Grimmjow had been waiting for and, though neither of the two knew it yet, it would have dire consequences. Grimmjow wasn't a gentle soul by nature, nor was he patient, and he demonstrated this by pushing Ichigo's drenched shirt down his arm, pulling it down harshly when the material clung to its owner. Thankfully it didn't rip. His lips attacked the other's skin with nurtured thirst. He mapped the neck and shoulders with the sort of precision practiced countless times in the contents of haunting dreams.

Grimmjow all but tore Ichigo's belt apart in his frantic hunger. The other was too bombarded to do little more than cling on for dear life. The belt gave in with one final yank. Grimmjow wasted no time and discarded the last items of clothing in record time, grasping Ichigo's right thigh and lifting his leg to wrap around his waist. They were chest to chest and their hearts strived to meet by all but breaking their bony cages.

Ichigo conveniently blamed his visible eagerness on whatever drug was coursing through his system. He damned consequences. He chose to ignore reason. What could be so wrong about giving in? Just this once...

The tiles were cold and slippery but Grimmjow was pressing into him so closely, Ichigo didn't have a chance to slip down from his elevated position. Their lips met for another devouring kiss, both ardent to taste more, to feel more, to burn brighter. Ichigo didn't notice the intrusion of the first finger until it was knuckle deep, and even then he only groaned at the slight annoyance. It didn't feel bad or good. Just strange and it was distracting him from the slippery tongue snaking inside his mouth.

But Grimmjow knew what he was doing and he added a second digit, swallowing Ichigo's second groan, this one louder. He thrust the fingers in with intention, searching along the muscle walls for something very precious. The younger man was beginning to feel uncomfortable and his fingers began to twitch, scraping along Grimmjow's back. Not an all-together unpleasant experience. The third intruder made Ichigo wince and he began to struggle against it, his hands ready to push Grimmjow away when...the world exploded in a dozen bright lights.

Ichigo's eyes flew open like springing traps and he arched against the wall, his neck forming a perfect bridge. A thin river of perspiration trailed down his Adam's apple and Grimmjow licked it, finding the bobbling motion too enticing to resist. Things got very noisy and very speedy after that last barrier was breached. Up until that point the couple had still held on to a last fragment of reason and held back for fear of being discovered but now...Consequences be damned.

Grimmjow was slow at first, as slow as he could be under the circumstances, but as soon as Ichigo glared at him, silently commanding him to hurry the hell up, he grinned wickedly and began to act out his wildest fantasies. He'd had dreams about this, of having Ichigo at his mercy. At first he dreamed about beating the other up, having those defiantly blazing eyes beg him for mercy but then Ichigo began to beg him more and more for another type of mercy entirely.

Grimmjow's fingers dug into Ichigo's thighs with bruising force. The long legs around him pulled him as close as humanly possible. The nails along his back slashed at his skin. The voice calling his name was drenched in lust and pleasure and yearn.

It was too much to bear and Grimmjow only barely managed to pull back in time and come on Ichigo's stomach, his teeth biting ferociously into his prey's shoulder. Only when he was satisfied and he took a moment to calm his ragged breathing did he realize that Ichigo had actually reached his high first and was already unconscious against the wall, held up only by his framing support. Grimmjow's stormy eyes took the time to commit the picture to memory, noting the flushed content expression and the hair wet with fresh-after-sex sweat descending upon the dreaming eyes like a closing curtain. And the lips, red and slightly swollen, parted seductively.

He committed it all to memory.

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! XD And so Grimmjow did the Grimmjow thing and took whatever the hell he wanted. Sigh...XD Well, we wouldn't love him if he wasn't such a $£ *! 3**

**Please leave a review if u can! I'll appreciate it greatly! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (Ichigo has a pretty intense dream...if u catch my drift. XD) **

**Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews! X3 And for the follows/favors and simple reads of course. I'm very glad to hear you liked it! (I'm just sorry i'm so slow at updating...) **

**Also thank you for informing me about my spelling mistakes. I'm experiencing some trouble with my Word and a lot more typos get through that usual...I'm very sorry. I reviewed the chapters and caught most (hopefully all) of them so hopefully that's the end of that. Again, I'm very sorry you had to go through that. **

**I hope you enjoy this new update and if u could I would appreciate reviews! Pretty please...O3O ENJOY! XD**

_**5**_

Ichigo searched the corridors. Though buzzing with active students they seemed empty to him. Something was missing and no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find it. Well, it wasn't so much _something_ as _someone_. He threw one last scanning glance before he admitted defeat and walked away. Again.

His eyes lowered to the ground but what he was feeling was pure irritation. It had been an entire week since...since that even he was still trying to sort out in his mind. A WHOLE WEEK! And in those seven days he had seen nor heard anything of/from Grimmjow. In all honesty Ichigo was confused. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, how to react. And he didn't know what to expect from Grimmjow.

When he stopped and thought about he realized he didn't actually want anything from the other. Just an explanation. A simple answer to his one worded question. Why? But no matter with how much hope he gazed at the classroom door every morning, or how attentively he swept the school grounds he never found anything. It was almost like Grimmjow disappeared into thin air.

Ichigo knew where he lived but he was weary of going that far. He had a very bad feeling about it, like he would be willingly walking into the lion's den. No. That wasn't an option. He had to be patient and ignore the nagging, torturous questions tormenting him every waking second. And his dreams...Dreams which were now haunted by a pair of unnaturally blue eyes and Cheshire Cat grins. Dreams which resulted in his waking with sweat cascading down his frame and his heart pounding like an army drum.

He shook his head, already feeling some of the after-fragments of said dreams filtering through his pathetic barrier. And it was pathetic, he could admit that, because every time the memory visited him he felt no repulsion or anger but a thrilling pleasure. A thirst for more. Mix that with the frustration of his confusions and you got yourself a recipe for insanity.

To top it all, he wasn't even sure if his reactions were truly his. He felt his stomach turn when he remembered the bitter taste of the pill on his tongue. He had assumed Grimmjow slipped him something to whack his libido all out of place but here was the strange part. When he woke up he was back in the infirmary with a very worried Isane peering over him. He scrambled into a sitting position mistaking her hawkish intensity for some sort of danger which only made her jump back, slip and go sprawling into the adjacent bed.

Then followed a lot of 'sorries' and 'are you feeling betters' until she was satisfied that Ichigo didn't suffer from any lasting damage. She smiled for the first time since he opened his eyes and the whole atmosphere shifted to relaxed. A welcomed change.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened?' Her eyes were curious and inquisitive but Ichigo was happy to see they weren't prying. She wasn't the sort to stick her nose where it wasn't wanted. Her concern was genuine.

'First tell me how I got here.' Ichigo was sure he knew, after all there hadn't been anyone else there except himself and Grimmjow...But what he really wanted to know was just how much Isane knew.

'That guy brought you again. Grimmjow. He said you were passed out cold in the bathrooms. He dumped you here and then just left. That's the extent of my knowledge so if you would be as kind as to fill in the gaps...' She drew her chair closer to the bed.

'That's pretty much it. I wanted to skip class but I think i slipped and hit my head or something. My memory's a little vague.' He offered a lopsided smile that wouldn't fool a blind person and refused to meet her eyes. So Grimmjow had lied...Isane didn't say anything for a handful of seconds, just looked at him and searched his expression for any hint of truth but found none.

'All right then. If you say so, I believe you.' He knew she didn't and offered a silent thank you for her dropping the subject. He honestly didn't know what he did to deserve such great friends but he was eternally grateful for their presence.

'Thanks.' Isane didn't respond and Ichigo swung his legs over the ledge, slowly getting to his feet and searching for his now dry shirt. It was neatly folded on a chair beside the bed, just within easy reach. He had to get out of there. He needed some air. He needed to ponder the thoughts he didn't want to think.

'He looked worried you know. He didn't say it or show it but I could see it in his eyes.' Ichigo froze, his throat knotting painfully. Isane was back at her desk, consulting some papers.

'Can I ask you something?' She glanced up at him but Ichigo's eyes were focused on his exit. He looked like an animal ready to bolt, as if running for his life, or running away from the truth. Isane's grey orbs softened.

'Sure thing.'

'Did you find anything...strange? Like hints of a drug or something crazy like that when you examined me?' He tried to make it sound like a joke but his words sounded strangled. Clearly the answer to this question was of the upmost importance. Isane was dumbfound by the mention of anything along the lines of drugs. It was true that normally she would have assumed he ingested something to make him pass out like that but she knew Ichigo and she was certain he wasn't that sort of man.

'No. You are in tip-top condition.' She spoke slowly and carefully. He nodded his thanks and bolted.

So the question remained, had a drug been responsible for his pleasure or not? Isane could have missed noticing. But even as he tried to validate this Ichigo knew deep down that it was all bullshit. In which case, had Grimmjow solely been responsible for his pleasure? The though scared him more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, his book open on some random page but forgotten on his lap. It was evening and he was in his room wondering...about everything. He felt tired and he knew why. All that assessing and running around in looping circles was exhausting him. He ran his hand over his face. He'd just sleep it off. Yes, that seemed like a perfectly good resolve...

One glance at the clock informed him it was 10 PM. A bit early but he didn't think he could struggle through another couple of hours. He sat up and went to turn off the lights, leaving the desk lamp as the sole source of illumination. If there was one thing he hated it was hitting his toes against a sharp corner.

He dropped more than sat on his bed, wiggling under the blanket and curling facing away from the door. He closed his eyes only to realize the lamp was still on and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Click and he was emerged in darkness. Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed his ever present frown. His breathing steadied and the tension left him. He shifted his position to ley on his back. His chest rose with each intake of air and he felt himself drift away...

* * *

Ichigo moaned, his voice completely betraying his pleasure. A familiar smirk mixed with the noise and he knew he had lost some sort of battle, but it didn't bother him. His fingers clenched, gripping the sheets and his toes curled. His eyes were tightly shut and he feared that should he open them it would all stop. What _it_ was he wasn't certain and he didn't want to waste time thinking.

He arched his back when he felt a pair of lips capture his own and he willingly yield control. A moist tongue darted in past his teeth and all he could do was breath harder as the muscle explored every crevice of his fleshy cavern. Suddenly the lips were gone and seconds later he felt them on his throat, closing around his sensitive skin and he knew they were leaving a mark.

Ichigo moved his fingers to tangle them in his partner's hair, ignoring the familiarity of it. The lips descended lower and latched onto the dip of his collarbone, sucking at it, and Ichigo bucked his hips as if jolted by lightning. Painfully slow, the tongue traced the bone to his left shoulder and he gasped when he felt teeth grazing his skin. Ichigo wasn't even trying to keep his voice down or his moans in. He refused to think about consequences...

A pair of hands pushed against his hips and Ichigo realized he had been bucking his hips like a dog in heat. He felt embarrassed at his own lust but then the lips closed around one of his nipples and he lost all ability to reason. He pressed his head into the pillows and his hands moved encouragingly up and down the other's muscular back.

The almost cat-like tongue descended yet lower, tracing the centre of his abdomen all the way to his bellybutton and Ichigo bucked harder when that same tongue dipped into the hollow. He wasn't sure how but he knew the other person was grinning against his skin. The ginning mouth left possessive kisses along his ribs, climbing them like a ladder only to descend back down and then it was at the elastic lining of his pants.

Ichigo felt a thug and then a pull and then the trousers were slowly rolled down his legs. He helped speed up the process. The hands shifted from his hips to the soles of his feet. The palms moved against them seductively, rounding the heels, tracing the toes and caressing the legs all the way to the thighs. They seemed to pause there and Ichigo whined, ready to resort to shameless begging. Fortunately he never had to.

The fingers grasped his thighs not-too-roughly and spread his legs apart. Ichigo could feel his cheeks flush, his eyes still firmly shut, at the thought of his member being exposed so openly. He hid his head into the pillow but that didn't seem to please his mysterious lover and he was brought back with a passionate kiss. By the time it ended Ichigo felt light-headed from loss of oxygen.

He shivered as the hot breath danced across his skin, lower, lower, lower. Until it was igniting the head of his very sensitive member. The tongue swiped out and gave it a teasing lick but it was enough for Ichigo to moan in response. His fingers were back to fisting the bed sheets, desperate to hold on to something.

He gasped when that sinfully mischievous tongue began to move all along the length of his organ and it took all his self-restrain not to buck his hips into that sure to be hot mouth. His eyelids were closed painfully tight and he felt the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. His heart was loud enough to deafen him with the pumping of his own boiling blood.

Then his length was moving past the lips, guided by the tongue into a tunnel so hot it felt like he was being pushed into a volcano. Ichigo arched his back, driving more of his length into the accepting mouth until he could go no further. The hands didn't stop him from bucking his hips and he bucked like his life depended on it because it really seemed to. He needed to reach that high. He needed to fall down. He needed to drown in his own pleasure. It was a necessity.

He screamed and moaned and gasped, all at the same time in a perfect mix of primal desire, when his needs were satisfied.

* * *

'Grimmjow!...' Ichigo snapped his eyes open and sat up like a spring. His breath was so ragged one would assume he just ran a marathon and he was sweaty enough to back up that theory. His trousers felt damn and he glanced down only to have his fears confirmed. He moved out of bed and quickly changed, throwing the soiled material in the furthest corner of his room.

He ran his hands over his face and trough his damp hair, his breath still heavy, and glanced at the clock desperately. 10.45 PM. Not even close to morning time. He looked at the bed but didn't move towards it. He just shifted his weight from one foot to the other, frustrated enough to actually contemplate jumping out the window. Maybe it wouldn't kill him but it would break at least a leg. Surely the pain was a much more bearable thing than what he had on his plate. And as a bonus he was right beside a clinic!

Ichigo shook his head, knocking his harmful trail of thoughts right out, and sat in his desk chair. He was certainly not going to get much sleep any time soon so he figured he might as well occupy his time with something productive. Reluctantly he pulled out one of his text books, choosing to bury his feelings in studying.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start and hurried to stop the damn alarm before it woke up the whole city. His entire body seemed to snap in protest and he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. He rubbed soothing circles against the back of his neck and it dulled some of the edge off. Stretching his arms and rotating his hips he moved to find his uniform and got dressed. The memory of last night was still fresh at the foremost of his mind but he pointedly ignored it. Who had time for sexed up dreams when they had exams on the horizon right?

He quietly sneaked down the stairs, not really wanting to run into his family, and for once luck seemed to favour him. He closed the door just as he heard his dad call his name. He didn't wait to be caught and ran down the streets, hell bound on avoiding all human contact until he would have no choice.

He only slowed down when he was at his classroom seat and he dropped his bag on the floor. My god, he was a full 20 mins ahead of time. If that wasn't an apocalyptical sign then he didn't know what was. The classroom was almost empty and Ichigo shifted his gaze to the drifting clouds. They were calm. A complete opposite for what he was. Now that he had no other physical distraction his mind drifted and he couldn't help but notice how similar the colour of the sky was to the colour of _his_ eyes.

His entire body froze and he quickly turned his head, letting his eyes fall on the blackboard. But from the corners he could still see the opal canopy and he felt a drop of perspiration form on his forehead and trail down his face. His breathing became laboured. Clenching his teeth in pure anger Ichigo slammed his fists into the wood of his desk, startling the few other students present into silence. He was NOT going to behave like some pathetic love-struck teenager over a tool who couldn't even be bothered to show his face and give him an explanation. A man who despised him one day and then fucked him against the wall of a bathroom of all places.

Grimmjow just wasn't worth the trouble.

* * *

**Yep, Ichigo's in trouble. XD Also the next chapter is probably going to be the last. Grimmjow was out of the picture for FAR TOO long and i think it's time for a reunion! X3 **

**I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review if u can! I'll love you forever...O3O **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (x2! XD), Some bad language **

**I finally finished my exams so i was able to finish this chapter! XD (F-I-N-A-L-L-Y) To make it up to you guys i made it extra long! Technically speaking this is the last chapter but there will be another short epilogue added later just to tie things up nicely. X3**

**Oh! And the voice inside Ichigo's head is Hollow Ichigo! O3O I just HAD to include him...**

**A warm THANK YOU to all of you who supported this fiction so far! Thank you very much for all your reviews, follows, favourites and reads! Each one brought a smile to my face! I love you all! **

**Hope you like and please leave a review if u can! ENJOY! **

_**6**_

The sound of rustling leaves was all around him. It almost felt like they were trying to encourage him. Unfortunately Ichigo needed much more than a natural chorus to steady his nerves. If anything, it made him glance around with even more fervour, afraid of someone seeing him.

But that made no sense, and he knew that it made no sense, and it drove him insane! The only reason he was there was because he had to be. Because his instructor told him to come. Yes. That was THE ONLY reason.

_Who are you kidding?! You know you want to see him..._

Sometimes Ichigo really hated that voice inside his head which always pushed his buttons. Almost like it enjoyed seeing Ichigo become a miserable wreck. Did everyone have such a twistingly frustrating consciousness that always pushed them to do the wrong things, or was singled out for the greatest suffering the world had ever known? But, as usual, the voice was right. He DID want to see Grimmjow again...

_So stop stalling and get on with it already! You don't have all day and frankly I'm getting bored._

If only his shoulder devil could take a physical form...How he would love to punch it...Wishful thinking, and possibly bordering on insane. And though the voice was right it wasn't that simple. It wasn't like Ichigo could just go up to the door and say...say what?

_I was sent here to bring your homework assignments?..._

Oh yeah...he could say that. That was why he was there after all... Grimmjow's absences had been noticed by those around Ichigo as well and the teacher assigned him with the tedious task of bringing the absentee up to speed. Frankly Ichigo would have much preferred jumping out the window but he knew nobody else dared meet the delinquent face to face. His hands were tied. And so, here he was...

_Stop whining! This is the perfect excuse since it's plainly obvious you need an excuse to do anything. _

'Shut up.' Fantastic. Now he was talking to himself. Yes, his nerves were so far stretched they were within an inch of snapping and he would turn around and make a run for it and never look back and tell the teacher he lost the notes and-...

_GO!_

'Fine!'

Before he ushered an all-out war with himself, Ichigo took the last step to Grimmjow's front door and knocked. The place was as big as his own house, with plenty of space for a family of four. It was painfully obvious the guy was filthy rich from the size alone. Ichigo wondered what the inside looked like but snapped out of his pondering when the door swung inwards in a violent arch.

'What!?' Grimmjow's eyes were glacier cold but they widened when he realized this wasn't some annoying salesperson or neighbour.

'Um, I'm here to bring you your homework.' Ichigo had no idea what he was saying and just hoped it made sense. He was trying not to stare but it was difficult, especially since Grimmjow was naked from the waist up, and Ichigo's stomach did a flip. All his lusty dreams came back with a vengeance and hit him with the power of a moving train.

'What?' Grimmjow hadn't heard a word. Ichigo was the last and the first person he wanted standing at his door. Last because he would just force himself on him again. First because he really wanted to force himself on him again.

'Your homework. You were absent for nearly two weeks.' Grimmjow didn't miss the accusatory tone though Ichigo clearly tried not to let it show.

'Get in.' Before Ichigo had a chance to responded, Grimmjow was already moving inside, leaving the other no choice but to follow. Begrudgingly he did. Ichigo followed Grimmjow with both his steps and his stares. He'd never seen the other's back before and was surprised to find half of it covered in tattoos. Above his right hip, just barely reaching his spine, a picture of a number. 6 must have some significant importance to the man. Above it, stretching from the tail of the number to just over the right shoulder was a crouching white panther. It was beautifully inked, the entire animal moving when Grimmjow did. It was looking intently at something just over the plain of Grimmjow's muscles and it was ready to strike, no doubt shredding its enemies to ribbons. It suited the older man's character like a glove.

'Want something to drink?' Grimmjow turned around abruptly and caught Ichigo staring. He shook his head a little too vigorously and felt a fain blush creep up at the other's smirk. He was NOT going to play the game or dance the dance! He was NOT!

'I'm not here for that.'

'So why are you here than?' Ichigo realized he was in the kitchen, though he didn't remember walking in.

'The damn homework assignments!'

'Only that?' That smirk and raise of eyebrow got under Ichigo's skin and his blush intensified. It was equal part lust and anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! For two weeks he didn't show his face and now he was flirting?! The hell?!

'Yes! Here.' Afraid he would completely lose it, Ichigo slammed the pile of notes on the table and was about to storm out when he realized Grimmjow's genius. The man was a predator in and out. Without Ichigo noticing, he cornered him and blocked the exit with his own frame. His prey was trapped. Ichigo wanted to push past anyway but he remembered the last time he tried that and stood still.

'Something wrong?' Grimmjow knew exactly what Ichigo was thinking. He could see all the emotions flashing unguarded across the other's face. He very much enjoyed seeing the anger morph into panic.

'No.' Ichigo would die before letting go of his stubbornness. He swallowed his fears and moved towards Grimmjow. The other didn't seem fazed. Ichigo went past. Still no opposition. But then he made the mistake of relaxing, just a little, but it was the green light Grimmjow had been patiently waiting for.

Quick as lightning he turned and grasped Ichigo's arm, pulling him back and throwing off his centre of gravity. Ichigo was ready to fight but Grimmjow was ready for that too. He easily spun the younger student around and pushed him into the table, kicking a chair out of the way. Ichigo was completely incapacitated. He could do nothing while he was bent over a table. He struggled to move but Grimmjow was pinning him with his own weight. He couldn't kick or punch...He was helpless again.

'This is why you're here. Admit it.' Grimmjow's heat was all over Ichigo's back, the only thing between the two bodies being Ichigo's shirt.

'No! Let me go!' He felt Grimmjow's lips on the nape of his neck and he threw his head back, just missing the recoiling man.

'Looks like you still have some fight in you.' He was honestly impressed by Ichigo's spirit. There was nothing he liked better than someone with a fight in them, someone strong. Ichigo had great potential and he was the only one who had the courage to stand up to him. However the boy needed to learn his place. He ran his fingers through the short orange strands before tightening his hold, pulling Ichigo up so he could whisper into his ear. 'Your place is below me.'

Grimmjow flicked his tongue along the cartilage, holding Ichigo by his hair. His tongue moved to taste the thinly covered neck, relishing the low gasp escaping the other's lips. He knew Ichigo wanted this. He felt the shivers reverberating through his body every time he kissed his skin. If he needed an excuse to commit, then fine. Grimmjow would give him that excuse again and again until Ichigo was ready to come to him by his own free will.

'Why are you doing this?...' Grimmjow's frame was pressed over Ichigo's so he could easily reach the other's ear. It was the only reason he caught the faint whimper and he froze. Ichigo's fists were clenched painfully hard and a single thin trail descended down his cheek catching the arctic eyes' glance.

Ichigo regretted speaking as soon as the words left his trembling lips. He didn't want to show anymore weakness. He grasped with desperation at his last fragment of pride and struggled to hold on to it. Was that too much to ask for?

He realized how naive he had been. How completely unrealistic his dreams had been. Grimmjow didn't have a kind bone in his body! The real touch was nothing like the one disturbing his sleep. It was cold and painful. And still a part of him wanted this...A large part of him gave up the fight and was in fact eager for more attention! Ichigo was disgusted at his own body's betrayal.

Suddenly he felt like a weight was lifted off his back, literally. He was too scared to hope for a split second but when he turned around nothing stopped him. Grimmjow's constricting arms were gone as was the man himself. Ichigo found him a step away with his back to him, no longer obstructing his escape. It took Ichigo only a moment to make up his mind. In his haste to get out the door he knocked the pile of notes to the floor and they flew apart like a flock of birds.

Ichigo didn't stop when he was in Grimmjow's living room. He didn't stop when he was outside in the street. He continued to run, refusing to look back, putting more distance between himself and his pathetically shattered dream. He could breathe easier with each step. He eventually came to a stop, his body leaning on his knees, his chest heaving for breath.

His vision was slightly blurred but he easily pinpointed his location. He was only a few streets away from Grimmjow. Only a few minutes away...

_You still want to go to him._

No. He didn't. He couldn't. How could he after what happened? No matter how he turned and twisted the event inside his racing mind it came back to the same conclusion. Grimmjow nearly raped him. He had forced himself on him.

_You didn't fight him. _

Yes he did! No...he didn't. He put up an opposition, sure, but he knew damn well it was just pretence. He was a guy with enough fighting experience under his belt to be quite lethal yet he had been overpowered with laughable ease. He knew he had given up the fight before it even began and that truth hurt him like the lash of a whip.

_He let you go... _

Grimmjow DID let him go...Ichigo straightened up, his demeanour calm once more. His heart slowed down to a normal pace and his thoughts began to rearrange themselves in a tangible stream. They actually began to make sense. Grimmjow had him. He could have done whatever he wanted to him and he would have been powerless to resist, but he let him go.

_You're a moron._

He really really wanted to punch that voice...

* * *

Ichigo's heart was in his mouth, a perfect deja vu of earlier that day. Except that this time he knew exactly what to do and he didn't hesitate before entering the house he so hurriedly escaped not even a half an hour ago. He didn't knock, just let himself in. He didn't call the owner, just moved silently to the kitchen, finding his way with surprising familiarity. He didn't know what to do if Grimmjow was gone but luckily he never had to.

Grimmjow was still facing away from the door, a step away from the table. The notes Ichigo brought over carpeted the floor in white and black. He stepped over them. He cautiously approached the petrified man with silent steps. He didn't seem to be aware of Ichigo's presence and when he reached his hand to touch his shoulder Grimmjow's frame tensed like knotting cords of iron. Ichigo moved closer until he could feel his heat. How could he have even thought this man was cold?

No words were spoken. Ichigo moved his hand from the shoulder over the panther, feeling the soft vibrating shivers below his fingertips. Clearly Grimmjow was just as affected by his presence as he was by his. It was good to know... When he reached the tail and began tracing the six, Grimmjow spun around and pulled him up against himself. Ichigo had enough time to open his mouth before his lips were captured and he fully surrendered.

Grimmjow was making an effort to go slowly. He didn't want to repeat his mistakes but even so his tongue was an adventurous explorer. He certainly was surprised, shocked even, that Ichigo returned. It seemed he had underestimated the other student yet again...Last time. He was also pleased to find Ichigo growing bolder with each passing second until the two verbal muscles coiled around each other in a dance as old as time.

Ichigo's arms joined around Grimmjow's neck. The hands around his waist pulled him in until the two were chest to chest. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's heart beat and it drummed up a concert. His fingers began moving under the thin shirt, popping the buttons in their ascend, caressing as much of the soft skin as they could. When they reached the shoulders they pulled at the shirt and Ichigo got the hint. He released Grimmjow from his hold and helped with the undressing process. They broke apart for long enough to take a breath and Grimmjow's eyes liked the sight of a willing, half-naked Ichigo.

He reached forth and caught Ichigo's wrist. Without an explanation he began leading the silently confused student away from the kitchen at an urgent pace. Ichigo hoped to god he wasn't planning to show him a tour of the house! But when Grimmjow led him up the stairs and to the bedroom his heart threatened to break its bony cage with the power of its beats.

Grimmjow stopped just outside the room and glanced at Ichigo. The meaning of the pause was clear. He was giving Ichigo one last chance to call this off because they both knew there would be no turning back after they took that next step. As way of answer Ichigo leaned in and took the initiative, kissing Grimmjow passionately. He could taste the smirk rolling off of the more experienced tongue and through his own body. It shook him more efficiently than an earthquake.

Grimmjow stepped backwards, his hand still glued to Ichigo's, leading him to the awaiting bed. When the back of his own knees touched the bedframe he sat down, dragging the youth after him. While keeping their lips united, Ichigo straddled Grimmjow, his body moving with a certainty he didn't feel. He knew Grimmjow was letting him decide the speed of the evening and he knew this was big. Grimmjow was not the sort to take second place...

Ichigo was the one to pull back, overwhelmed by the need to gasp when a mischievous pair of hands ran up his upper body, touching all the right spots. Grimmjow was watching Ichigo's expression, taking copious mental notes of all the magic spots. The abdomen was a definite yes. The nipples were extra sensitive, he figured Ichigo didn't do this much. But when he clasped his lips around his Adam's Apple he was rewarded with a loud moan. He remembered receiving the same satisfying reaction the other times when he paid attention to Ichigo's neck. That was certainly something worth remembering...

While he left a constellation of possessive marks all over Ichigo's neck and shoulders, Grimmjow's hands weren't idle. Ichigo didn't notice his trouser button being opened or his zip being dragged down. He didn't notice the drop in temperature when his member was freed from its confinement. But when Grimmjow began touching him with teasingly slow movements his eyes flew open and he fixed Grimmjow with a lusty glare. Well, it was a pathetic attempt at a glare but it was the best he could do under the circumstances...

'What's your hurry? We have all night.' Grimmjow could tell Ichigo wanted him to stroke the trembling organ but that would be no fun... Not yet anyway.

'Grimmjow! I swear I'm going to-' Grimmjow enclosed the hot flesh with his fingers and squeezed just enough to cause Ichigo pleasure.

'You're going to what?' He returned back to his previous teasing. Ichigo swallowed loudly and fixed the other with another pleading look. He didn't even attempt to disguise it as a glare.

'Please...' Jackpot.

'I though so.' Grimmjow rewarded him with the promised pleasure. Ichigo remembered his dream and how it paled compared to reality. And Grimmjow was only using his hand...

It was the first time Grimmjow had a chance to see the depth of Ichigo's transformation when he was possessed by the ecstasy of pleasure and it was hypnotising. The pace of his hand increased with his need to hear more of Ichigo's moans and see more of his crazed expressions. But the mischief inside him was not altogether gone. As soon as he felt that tremor run through Ichigo's body, his body's only warning that he was about to jump off the cliff, he stopped. Before Ichigo had a chance to whine Grimmjow took control of his mouth, distracting him from his loss.

Ichigo was vaguely aware of Grimmjow pulling down the waistband of his trousers. He was also aware of the palms of his hands reaching behind him and fondling his ass. Something he found oddly nice...A part of him was annoyed at the ease with which Grimmjow found all those pleasure points even he himself didn't know about. It was his body for god's sake! He reached back and pulled Grimmjow's hands up to his waist. If Grimmjow was going to let him set the pace then he was going to take advantage of that.

He expected Grimmjow to be pissed but, far from it, he looked pleased. Go figure. Sex was just another type of battle and a feisty opponent was better than a submissive one. Ichigo moved his lips to the angle of his jaw, licking the angular bone with his tongue, descending lower along the protruding artery in his throat all the way to his collarbone. Judging by the soft purrs, he was doing a good job. He pushed and followed down, the bed bouncing them lightly in the air.

'Did you also think of this?' Grimmjow was loving that impish twinkle in the chocolate eyes. He was willing to surrender a bit of the control over, especially since he knew he would still be the one to make Ichigo scream his name for all the neighbours to hear.

'No but did you think of this?' Ichigo immediately tensed when Grimmjow's hands cupped his ass once more. His index finger was moving along the tail bone, tracing the spine, only to drop back down. He climbed each ridge like a step, sending electric jolts directly to Ichigo's central nervous system.

'Will you stop teasing already?' Ichigo was fighting with all his might just to stop himself from bucking his hips like a wanton whore. And besides, that smug smirk plastered across Grimmjow's face did nothing to calm his frustration. Even if he was on top he was not even close to being in charge. Grimmjow held all the cards and he was more than happy to let Ichigo know it.

'So eager...What's wrong Ichigo? Can't wait for me to fuck you?' Ichigo's entire complexion brightened like a beacon, the flame burning all the brighter because of his anger.

'You're such a jerk.' Grimmjow scoffed and just before Ichigo resolved to punch him, he flipped them over, taking the top and sliding between Ichigo's parted legs with fluent ease. He took a second to chuckle at the other's wide eyed surprise, clearly wondering why the world was upside down, before he planted a reassuring short kiss across the forgiving lips.

'You like me because I'm a jerk.' True. Ichigo didn't deny it but he did frown and keep stubbornly silent. Grimmjow took his breath away again before reaching to the nearest bed table and fishing inside the top drawer. He grinned when he found what he was searching for and Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when he spotted the tub of lube.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo watch him dip his fingers in and moved them torturously slow down his body until they were out of sight. He could practically see the wheels spinning inside Ichigo's mind and read the fearfully excited tattoo inked across his ribcage by the roaring of his heart. He pushed the first finger in slowly, letting the tunnel of muscles swallow him willingly. The lube made the intrusion effortless.

Grimmjow was determined to make this night about Ichigo and despite his deepest wish to fuck the other into the floor, he went slowly, caressing and searching the walls for the hidden switch. And then he flipped it and Ichigo lost his last shard of reason. His hips bucked. His voice screamed for more. His eyes begged for what his mouth couldn't say. Grimmjow added another finger and another after that in quick succession, stretching Ichigo properly until he threatened violence should Grimmjow not 'hurry the fuck up'. His words exactly.

The older man was more than happy to oblige and his Cheshire Cat grin turned wolfishly feral, ready to swallow his prey whole. One powerful roll of his hips and he was inside the volcanic heat. Ichigo bit his lower lip and still failed to completely silence his lusty moan. Grimmjow only waited the absolute minimum necessary before he began his thrusts. He wanted to go slow but three thrusts and he forgot that wish. He rolled his hips in an almost punishing way, increasing the speed as Ichigo demanded harsher treatment.

Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's powerful shoulders, his lips leaving open-mouthed kisses along his arms as they implanted themselves on either side of his head. This way he could look directly into the hungry azure eyes devouring him and it was the chill he needed to drown him. With an extra powerful roll of his hips Grimmjow leaned down to swallow Ichigo's last gasp as he came undone. He felt the equatorial heat constrict around him and he cursed before he joined the other in the destructive explosion.

The carpet of notes wasn't picked up until the following evening...

* * *

**Thank You for the read! I feel kind of sorry for the notes though...Imagine the amount of work Ichigo put into making them (i smell love here...) and then they stepped all over them...XD Oh well, love IS pain. X3**

**Thanks again and please leave a review! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Warning: A bit of MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (just to keep things fun ey? XD) **

**So yes, this is THE END! Phew. I'm so sorry for being so late with my updates for this fiction. Usually i'm a lot tidier but i (for some insane reason) chose to begin this at the end of the semester...Yeah, really good move MIMI...Give yourself a pat on the back...-_- **

**So THANK YOU very much to all those who continued to support this fiction! An especially love filled THANK YOU to those of you who took the time to leave a review. 3 Each one was a joy to read! Thank you to those who favoured, followed or simply read as well.**

**Without further ado, here it is! ENJOY! XD**

_**Epilogue**_

Ichigo screwed his eyelids tightly shut and still some of the pesky sunrays filtered through the defence. But he didn't want to wake up yet! It was too early for that! With a soft groan he turned his back to the source of light and sighed in delight at the comforting darkness. And the new source of heat. Wait? What?

Oh that's right...He was at Grimmjow's place...sleeping in his bed...after a _very long_ night...Slowly it all came back to him and Ichigo woke up fully, though he kept his eyes closed. His entire frame went rigid, completely betraying his hoax, and he just hoped Grimmjow was still asleep. No such luck.

He heard the amused smirk, a sound he was quickly beginning to love, right before a hand sneaked under his chin, tilted his head up and Grimmjow gave him a very good morning greeting. Ichigo responded immediately into the kiss. The previous rounds had been raw and passionate and possessive but this was soft and calm and loving.

'You should miss class more often.' If this was the result of Grimmjow's delinquency, then happy days!

'My thoughts exactly.' Grimmjow's hair was wet and some drops of water rained across Ichigo's cheek. Which begged the question, if Grimmjow had time to wake up and take a shower then...what time was it?...Surely it was sometime early in the morning.

Grimmjow leaned down once more, his piercingly blue hair swaying enticingly with the motion. It completely distracted Ichigo and before he knew it he was moaning softly, overpowered by that sinfully skilled tongue. But he really should check the time...

Grimmjow crawled on top of him, driving Ichigo into the soft pillows, deepening the kiss and letting his ever curious hands run free. They traced Ichigo's body like they were committing it to memory all over again, like they suffered short-term-memory-loss and all their studding of the previous night was forgotten. But the time...

Ichigo opened an eye and let his lazy gaze drift to the bedside watch. He was just going to take a quick look, put his mind at ease and return all his attention where he really wanted it. Meanwhile Grimmjow lowered himself, his lips painting a stream of kisses down Ichigo's bridged throat. With that sort of diversion on his mind Ichigo nearly lost sight of his plan again. Grimmjow was really good at what he was doing! Time...

'Grimmjow! It's 4!' Ichigo sat up abruptly, pushing the other off in his haste. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things he grabbed the watch and stared at it intently willing the two metallic hands to move backwards. Alas, they only moved forwards since times waits for nobody.

'So?' Grimmjow's frown betrayed his anger at the sudden interruption. Ichigo ignored him.

'I never called...' Ichigo's expression transformed into one of pure horror. He never called home...and knowing his dad and his tendency to exaggerate everything...oh no...

Grimmjow watched with some amusement as Ichigo reached for his previously discarded trousers, luckily they were in a heap by the bed, and fumbled with the pockets until he found his phone. It took two rings before:

'_ICHIGO?! IS THAT YOU?! ARE YOU ALIVE?_' Isshin's voice blared across the line loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

'No, I'm calling from the underworld...YES I'M ALIVE!' Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'_Oh that's good! I was so worried! Masaki! Your boy's alive!_' Ichigo buried his face in his hand, patiently waiting for his dad to finish talking to the wallpaper of his deceased mother's portrait. Judging by the soft chirp in the background his sister Yuzu was also giving thanks. Karin was most likely watching TV or something with her I'm-surrounded-by-idiots look. The though brought a frugal smile to Ichigo's lips. They were crazy but they were his family and he fit in quite nicely with the loony bunch...

'Right...Well I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fine and ALIVE and...is that a police siren I hear in the background?' The noise was unmistakable...He didn't...Judging by the guilty silence on the other side he did...

'_..._'

'Dad?'

'_I was really worried!'_

'So you called the cops!? It's been one night! Not even 24 hours! They don't even consider a person missing until after 24 hours!'

While Ichigo was busy arguing with his father, he forgot about Grimmjow but the same couldn't be said vice versa. With feline grace he slipped behind Ichigo and locked his powerful arms around the lithe waist while planting a series of searing kisses along his shoulder blades and spine. He could feel the body melting into his touch and the tension leaving Ichigo like blood flowing from an open wound.

'_Where are you anyway?'_ Ichigo was struggling to keep his voice steady but it was difficult.

'At a...friend's house.' He bit his lower lip when Grimmjow ran his teeth over his skin. Maybe 'friend' was the wrong word to use...

'_Who?_' Before Ichigo opened his mouth to fabricate a lie or use Keigo as an alibi, Grimmjow took the phone from his loose fingers.

'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.' With a flick of his thumb he pressed the 'end call' button and dropped the phone on the floor. Luckily it landed on the pile of clothes...

'Grimmjow!? WH-WHAT!...' Ichigo's eyes were impossibly wide and he spun around to face the other, accusations written all over his face.

'He was going to find out sooner or later. I just spared you a lot of trouble.' Ichigo was ready to punch that infuriating smirk but Grimmjow was one step ahead of him and pinned him with his weight much like a butterfly on display. 'Sides, I don't like being interrupted...'

The notes were forgotten for a few more hours...

* * *

**THE END**

**I didn't include this in the chapter but Isshin actually had a bet with Urahara about Ichigo being gay and well...after that phone call he's like 'Crap. I owe him money.' XD I can totally picture his face! **

**And the reason why Grimmjow is so loving is simple. It's only the first day of their relationship so things are still sweet. XD No doubt they will attempt to strangle each other in their sleep before the week is done, but I'm ending this here at the sweet point. XD (conveniently running away...¬3¬) **

**So i hope you guys liked it and if u could, please leave a review! I'll appreciate it deeply! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
